


Paramount ~ Extension

by Ronslady23



Series: Trio Love in 50 Words Extended Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gags, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronslady23/pseuds/Ronslady23
Summary: This is an extension to a story in my Trio Love in 50 Words series.Just a bit of Trio porn.





	Paramount ~ Extension

**Author's Note:**

> This story is un'beta so if you see any mistakes, let me know. Thanks :)

As soon as the door shut, they were all over him. Ron grabbed a handful of Harry’s shirt and snatched him up into a smoldering snog while Hermione held him close from behind and stood on her tiptoes trying to kiss anything she could reach. Harry eagerly fell into their arms because they did a hell of a job of sexily taunting and teasing him all evening. Murmuring deliciously filthy things in his ears while the rest of the Weasley clan chatted loudly around the dinner table and feeling him up when no one was looking. Due to their little games, Harry was so riled up that he had to be the last to leave the table in fear of exposing the huge tent in his trousers. 

Now that they were finally alone in Ron's room, they could really let the games begin. Working as a team, Ron hastily unbuttoned Harry's shirt while Hermione reached around to unbuckle his belt and undue his trousers. When Harry was free of his outer garments, Ron dropped to his knees and licked and sucked his way down Harry's fit torso and mouthed his straining hardness through his briefs.

Harry hissed at the sudden moist warmth that surrounded his shaft and Ron quickly pulled back and brought a finger to his lips signaling for Harry to quiet down. Then he glanced towards Hermione and nodded at her. She pulled out her wand and casted the best silencing charm she could muster because the Burrow's wards greatly dampened them. The elder Weasleys did this to deter the twins from plotting devious schemes and conducting dangerous experiments. Hermione was always able,to quiet the room making it safe for low noises and soft whispers, but their voices tended to carry if they made any loud moans.

After she was done, she reached up and pulled Harry down into a searing kiss of her own. Threading her fingers through his lush raven hair and pulling it just as hard as he liked. Harry drew her closer to him and roughly groped his hands all over her body; cupping her perky breasts and pawing at her nice round arse.

Hermione returned the favor and grabbed his arse as well; stroking his firm globes up and down and then trailing her dainty fingers down his cleft until she found his special spot. When she started to rhythmically massage his clothed rosebud, Harry let out a loud whimper. Hermione broke their kiss and said to him in a low tone, “Quiet dear.”

Ron took the sides of Harry's briefs and pulled them down to his knees, and then without any preamble swallowed him down to the root. Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the immense pleasure of feeling his bell end squeeze against the back of Ron's tight wet throat. When his sexy ginger boyfriend began to bob his head and swirl his tongue against the underside of his rigid shaft, Harry bit the side of his fist to keep himself under control. It seemed that Hermione was determined to break his resolve because she began to suck on his nipples and lightly graze them with her teeth.

In an embarrassingly short amount of time, Harry felt himself nearing the edge but he wasn't ready to let go yet, so he stroked his hands through both their hairs and gave a light tug to stop. They both let go of him with disappointed looks on their faces. Harry chuckled at them and encouraged Ron to stand up- then he drew them in close for a steamy 3-way kiss. Gods he loved the beautiful contrast they made- tall, solid, and angled next to short, soft, and curved. He couldn't ever imagine life without them.

With clumsy finesse, they made their way to Ron's enlarged bed. Harry sat down first and licked his lips as he watched Ron and Hermione strip and snog the hell out of each other. He could feel their sexual energy building into a fever pitch, and when they joined him gloriously naked on the bed, the energy exploded between the three of them. It felt like they licked, sucked, and tasted each other everywhere for hours.

After Harry finally came out of his frenzied haze, he was laying on top of Hermione and kissing her deeply with his swollen cockhead poised at her waiting entrance. Ron was knelt behind him nipping at his shoulder while two of his massive lubed up freckled fingers were slowly encircling the rim of his puckered hole. When Harry pitched his hips forward to sink into Hermione's quivering depth, Ron began to plunge his thick digits into him.

In that moment Harry felt like he was in heaven because the dual sensations of entering someone while also being entered at the same time was just too amazing. When Harry was all the way inside of her, he leaned back and caught Ron’s lips with his own. He was completely intoxicated at the feel of Hermione's velvety wetness engulfing his manhood while his own clenching and needy opening engulfed Ron’s strong and sturdy fingers.

Taking a few moments to get adjusted, the three lovers really began to enjoy themselves. Harry pulled out of his kiss with Ron and started to suck hard at the soft valley of Hermione’s breasts as he pounded his way into her. Ron flexed and twisted his fingers inside of Harry's smooth channel to open him up a bit more, so when he finally would take him the initial stretch wouldn't be so intense. Harry felt himself shiver with excitement when Ron pulled away because he knew he was about to get what he desperately wanted all evening. Though the three of them had only done this a more than a handful of times, each quickly discovered what the others found highly pleasurable.

Ron grabbed Harry's hips to still him for a moment then he stuffed a few conjured pillows under Hermione's sweet bum to lift her up. Next, he pressed down on the center of Harry's shoulders to get him into position, lined up his lube-soaked cock against Harry's fluttering opening, and drove it straight home.

Harry pressed his forehead against Hermione’s and grit his teeth to stop the gasp that was trying to leave his throat because the mind-blowing pleasure mixed with a little bit of pain from Ron's first push always left him breathless. While he was still tense, he could feel Hermione wiggling her hips and lightly kissing his face, as Ron gently scraped his nails up and down his back- each using techniques they knew would help him relax and open up. After a few moments, Harry was ready for them.

He tentatively pushed back against Ron's thickness, marveling at how incredible it felt to be so full, then he dove back into the taut heat of the woman he loved the most. Gods they both felt so fucking good.

Setting the tempo was a challenge the first few times they had made love this way because it was hard syncing up three moving parts. However, they discovered that Ron was brilliant at it when he was on top, so they let him lead the way. When the ginger man felt that Harry was completely ready, he leaned up and kissed both of them on the lips, then he gave Harry a powerful thrust, causing him to surge into Hermione like some sort of sexy Newton's Cradle. He did this a few times to make sure Harry was holding most of their weight off Hermione, then he let them have it.

If it weren't for Hermione's silencing charm the Burrow would have been filled with erotic sounds of slippery skin on skin and Ron's bed pounding into the floor. His strokes were strong, steady, and relentless, and in no time flat, the penetrated pair were desperately trying to stave off their impending orgasms.

Harry felt a moan attempting to escape him again and he tried his best to hold it in, but when Hermione started to clench around him, he let it out. Instantly he was met with harsh whispers of shhhh in his ears – admonished by his two lovers for making a racket. Dammit he hadn't meant to do that, and he prayed it wasn't too loud. But when Hermione’s clenches grew stronger and Ron's thrusts harder, Harry's mind completely melted. He couldn't stop the pleasured sounds from streaming out of him. Ron quickly covered his mouth with his hand to smother the noise and Hermione lavished his neck with kisses.

Fearing being caught, Ron stopped messing around and got to business. With determined precision, he changed his angle to nail the highly sensitive bundle of nerves that lay deep inside of Harry. And the force of his movements caused Harry to grind hard against Hermione's equally highly sensitive clitoris. In a matter of seconds his tactics caused a chain reaction.

Hermione was the first to go, she pressed a pillow over her face to contain the white-hot bliss that coursed through her. Next was Harry, he clutched a hand on top of the one Ron had over his mouth and came hard, filling Hermione to the brim with his seed. Finally, it was Ron (whom was an expert at coming in absolute silence), he bit his lower lip and slammed hard into Harry, letting his spasming arse milk his cock dry.

By some miracle, they managed to detangle and clean themselves up before falling asleep. Ron was nervous that someone in his family would burst in at any moment and demand to know what they were up too. But when that didn't happen, he immediately relax. As Harry lay completely spent between them, Ron and Hermione gave each other wicked little grins, utterly satisfied that their mission to wreck Harry was a great success.


End file.
